leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Illaoi/rozwój
Rozwój Ujawnienie center|500px Większość bohaterów używa mieczy, broni palnej albo magii, ale Illaoi sprowadza na Rift coś nieszablonowego – boginię. Illaoi jest molochem. Powolnym, ale i mocnym, solowym bohaterem. Zawdzięcza to swoim mackom, które kiedy już wpełzną do gry, zapewniają kontrolę nad dużym obszarem mapy. I choć nie posiada tradycyjnych sposobów doskakiwania do wrogów, to może wyrywać dusze z trzymających się z dala priorytetowych celów i niszczyć je, dostarczając kolejne nośniki swej bogini, Nagakabourossie.Ujawnienie bohatera: Illaoi, Kapłanka Krakena Umiejętności *'' '' **''Illaoi co pewien czas tworzy mackę na pobliskiej ścianie. Macki współdziałają z umiejętnościami Illaoi i pozostają na mapie, aż nie zostaną zabite lub pozostawione same sobie na pełną minutę.'' *'' '' **''Bierna: Macki, które trafią wrogich bohaterów, leczą Illaoi o niewielką część jej brakującego zdrowia.'' **''Aktywna: Illaoi tworzy mackę, która uderza w wybranym kierunku, zadając obrażenia wszystkim trafionym wrogom.'' *'' '' **''Zamiast zaatakować normalnie, Illaoi wzmacnia swój kolejny podstawowy atak, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne, a następnie rozkazuje wszystkim pobliskim mackom zaatakować swój cel.'' *'' '' **''Illaoi rzuca czar, który wysyła pnącza w wybranym kierunku. Jeżeli pnącza trafią we wrogiego bohatera, chwytają i wyszarpują jego duszę, i przekazują ją Illaoi. Kiedy dusze zostaną zaatakowane przez Kapłankę Krakena lub jej sprzymierzeńców, część ich cierpienia zostaje przekazana bohaterom, z których zostały wyszarpane. Jeżeli Illaoi i jej sprzymierzeńcom uda się zniszczyć duszę lub jeśli pozbawiony jej bohater znajdzie się zbyt daleko od niej, zmieni się ona w nośnik i utworzy dookoła siebie macki, które atakują zarówno bohatera z którego pochodzą, jak i jego sprzymierzeńców. Macki od czasu do czasu atakują dusze i nośniki, zadając obrażenia fizyczne wszystkim trafionym wrogom.'' *'' '' **''Illaoi wyskakuje w powietrze, po czym ciska w ziemię swym bożkiem, zadając obrażenia wszystkim pobliskim wrogom i przywołując jedną mackę za każdego trafionego bohatera. Czas odnowienia Srogiej Lekcji jest znacznie skrócony, podczas gdy Skok Wiary jest aktywny.'' center|600px Gra w alei Silna, acz stosunkowo powolna, Illaoi musi używać swych umiejętności rozważnie, szczególnie we wczesnej fazie gry'. Macki, które przywołuje za pomocą Proroka Starszego Boga, zadają duże obrażenia, jednak nie przemieszczają się razem z Illaoi, co czyni ją znacznie silniejszą, gdy może pozostawać w jednym miejscu. Jednocześnie jej macki i umiejętności, a przede wszystkim Uderzenie Macką, zadają duże obrażenia strefowe i mogą bardzo łatwo pozbywać się stworów przeciwnika i oblegać jego wieżę. W tej właśnie kwestii Illaoi musi być bardzo czujna, bo jeśli oddali się za bardzo od swojej wieży, straci szansę na zadanie dodatkowych obrażeń, które oferują jej macki. Narazi się też na ganki ze strony wrogiego dżunglera, przed którymi będzie stosunkowo bezbronna, szczególnie bez swoich macek. Illaoi zdecydowanie może przyjąć cios, ale jeśli zostanie złapana w niekorzystnym dla siebie miejscu, to jedyną obroną przed wrogim atakiem, jaka jej pozostanie, będą jej punkty zdrowia, pancerz i odporność na magię, oraz leczenie pochodzące z ataków jej macek. right|250px Jeśli jednak dobrze ustawi się do walki, to z pewnością może sprawić duże problemy. Illaoi może atakować wrogich walczących wręcz bohaterów za pomocą Srogiej Lekcji i Uderzenia Macką, a jeśli dodatkowo uda się jej wciągnąć ich w zasięg jej macek, to zada im jeszcze więcej obrażeń. Wrogowie walczący z dystansu będą większym wyzwaniem, nękając Illaoi z odległości i jednocześnie trzymając się z dala od niej, aby uniknąć jej odwetu. Ale choćby bardzo chcieli, to nie uda im się uniknąć odwetu Illaoi, jeśli ukradnie ona ich duszę. Próba Ducha wyrównuje szanse, dając Illaoi swobodny dostęp do paska zdrowia jej celu, nawet w sytuacji, gdy jego fizyczna postać znajduje się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Dżunglerzy podczas ganku zwykle starają się zabić wroga lub wymusić na nim użycie , ale w tym przypadku zabicie duszy przeciwnika będzie miało porównywalnie duży wpływ na przebieg gry. Przeciwnik Illaoi, gdy jego dusza zostanie zdruzgotana, stanie się nośnikiem dla Nagakabourossy, która zaczyna wysyłać macki, aby poddać swoją najnowszą ofiarę kolejnej próbie. I nagle przeciwnik Illaoi, nieważne czy walczący wręcz, czy z dystansu, ma dookoła siebie całą masę rzeczy, na które musi uważać. Macki pojawiają się w pobliżu ścian, więc ucieczka lub pogoń do zarośli ulokowanych na ścianie staje się dużo trudniejsza... do przeżycia. Co więcej, Illaoi jest silniejsza, kiedy może walczyć wśród macek stworzonych przez jej pozbawionego duszy wroga, i może używać Uderzenia Macką oraz Srogiej Lekcji do budowania coraz większej sieci wodnych tworów na Rifcie. A kiedy jej przeciwnik jest rozproszony przez różnorakie konary wyrastające dookoła Riftu, to istnieje większa szansa, że nie zauważy ponownej wizyty dżunglera Kapłanki Krakena. '''''Potyczki left|300px Kiedy zespoły zaczną się zbierać, aby walczyć o cele neutralne, Illaoi zajmuje należne jej miejsce w przedniej formacji swojego zespołu. Jest świetna w pobliżu nieruchomych celów, szczególnie jeśli miała dość czasu, aby przygotować swoje macki. Nie tylko zapewniają one jej zespołowi więcej obrażeń, aby szybciej zabić smoka, ale wprowadzają też zamęt w szeregach wrogów, jeśli zdecydują się oni zaatakować. I choć Illaoi zazwyczaj woli kraść dusze delikatnych celów, to trafienie Próbą Ducha w bohatera wrogiej przedniej formacji nadal jest dla Illaoi i jej drużyny przydatne. Dusza będzie trudniejsza do zabicia (jej zdrowie oraz pancerz i odporność na magię bazują na bohaterze, z którego pochodzi), ale jeżeli misja się powiedzie, to Illaoi i jej drużyna postawią wrogów przed trudnym wyborem: próbować walczyć o neutralny cel wśród rosnącej sieci macek, czy zrezygnować. Walki drużynowe Gdy zespoły zbiorą się w całości, Illaoi najlepiej sprawdza się zabezpieczając pierwszą linię swojej drużyny, czekając na najlepszy moment do użycia Próby Ducha'. Kiedy uda się jej trafić, a jej zespół zniszczy pochwyconą duszę, Illaoi jest gotowa, aby przypuścić atak na tyły wrogiego zespołu. Choć nie ma niezawodnego sposobu dostania się tam, to wciąż może użyć Srogiej Lekcji, aby przypuścić atak. A gdy już znajdzie się na tyłach wroga, to podobnie jak każdy inny moloch jest prawdziwym koszmarem dla wroga, używając Uderzenia Macką i Srogiej Lekcji do atakowania kilku wrogów naraz. A co najważniejsze, jej obecność pośrodku wrogiego zespołu wywoła zamęt i zmusi przeciwników do rozproszenia się, w obawie przed jej groźną superumiejętnością. Chociaż skuteczność Skoku Wiary w teorii zależna jest od ilości trafionych przeciwników, to superumiejętność ta sama w sobie ma ogromny wpływ psychologiczny na przeciwny zespół. A to dlatego, że jeśli się nie rozproszą, zanim Illaoi wezwie swoją boginię, to ryzykują walczenie w skupisku wściekłych macek. Żadne z tych rozwiązań nie skończy się dobrze dla wrogów Illaoi. '''''Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' '' **''Orianna pomaga Illaoi z jej słabszymi stronami i jednocześnie uwypukla jej mocne strony. i dają Illaoi tarcze i przyspieszenie, kiedy ta stara się dostać do serca wrogiego zespołu, a niewiele jest rzeczy dających większą radość od połączenia ze Skokiem Wiary. Pojawią się macki.'' *'' '' **''Kiedy tylko najbardziej zardzewiały robot w grze pojawia się na Rifcie razem z Illaoi, dwójka ta tworzy zabójczy tag team. Jeżeli Kapłanka Krakena nie trafi przeciwnika swoją Próbą Ducha, to Blitzcrank może po prostu przyciągnąć go swym , wprost w morze macek Illaoi, a następnie uciszyć i wyrzucić go w powietrze, by uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. Dokładnie tak, bip-bop.'' *'' '' **''Lulu, podobnie jak Orianna, może na wiele sposobów ułatwić Illaoi znalezienie się pośrodku wrogiego zespołu, zarazem powstrzymując ich bojaźliwe ataki. napędza Kapłankę Krakena, a daje jej tarczę chroniącą przed obrażeniami. Z kolei dobrze wycelowana powinna pozwolić Illaoi zbliżyć do wrogów, by Lulu mogła następnie dokończyć dzieła zniszczenia za pomocą , wyrzucając ich w powietrze i pozwalając Illaoi dobrze spożytkować jej własną superumiejętność.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' '' **''Illaoi, podobnie jak czy , jest prawdziwym potworem, kiedy uda się jej znaleźć blisko celu, ale brakuje jej sposobów na dostanie się tam. Vayne jest szczególnie trudnym do złapania celem, gdyż może uciec dzięki , i przygwoździć Illaoi do ścian za pomocą , w międzyczasie ciągle raniąc Kapłankę Krakena za pomocą .'' *'' '' **'' i dają Jannie i jej drużynie różne sposoby na spowolnienie Illaoi w jej nieustępliwej pogoni, a na tym się nie kończy. Sprzymierzeńcy Janny mają zwiększoną prędkość ruchu dzięki , a dodatkowo, gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie, Janna może użyć , aby odrzucić Illaoi i wyleczyć obrażenia, które udało się jej zadać.'' *'' '' **'' oraz dają Ziggsowi wiele możliwości, aby trzymać się z dala od Illaoi. I chociaż Kapłanka Krakena bez wątpienia świetnie sprawdza się w kompozycjach z gatunku „wombo-combo”, to Ziggs też ma mocną , którą może rzucić w wir walki, aby wyrównać szanse w walkach zespołowych.'' Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px Spotkaliśmy się z osobami odpowiedzialnymi za stworzenie Illaoi, aby dowiedzieć się, jak wczesne pomysły przeistoczyły się w kapłankę bojową, która wyruszy na Rift. Oto ta historia.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Illaoi Zanim powstała Illaoi, mieliśmy pomysł na stworzenie postaci, która dosłownie wybijałaby duszę ze swojego celu. Pomysł musiał trafić na półkę, ponieważ kończyliśmy pracować nad . Gdy znowu mogliśmy pracować nad bohaterem, bardzo się ucieszyliśmy, bo poproszono nas o kolejnego zabijakę w League. Zabijaka lubi uderzać ludzi, więc nasz może wybijać z nich dusze... całość zapowiadała się dobrze. left|180px Ledwo co zaczęliśmy pracować nad pomysłami, gdy ludzie od aktualizacji bohaterów stworzyli nowy zespół, którego zadaniem było identyfikowanie roli w grze i upewnienie się, że wszyscy bohaterowie w danej roli wprowadzali coś wyjątkowego do League. To właśnie oni niedawno zaktualizowali strzelców, ale przed tym zajęli się całkowicie nową klasą: molochami. To powolne, wytrzymałe i walczące w zwarciu postacie. Zespół ds. aktualizacji bohaterów zebrał wszystkich bohaterów, którzy pasowali do definicji molocha, i gdy to robili, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że nasza nowa postać będzie do nich idealnie pasować. Jednakże byli to sami faceci, nawet ci przypominający psy, więc zaczęliśmy myśleć o kobiecie, aby wprowadzić trochę urozmaicenia. Bojowa kapłanka right|200px Zanim zaczęliśmy pracować nad jej wyglądem wiedzieliśmy, że chcemy czegoś innego. Nie jest to zbyt dobrze znany fakt, ale większość żeńskich postaci w League posiada identyczne (lub prawie identyczne) twarz i ciało, i różnią się tylko włosami i ubraniem. Chcieliśmy spróbować czegoś innego, więc zaczęliśmy tworzyć postać, która będzie wyróżniać się z tłumu. Jest znacznie większa, ale poza wielką posturą otrzymała także wielką osobowość. Chcieliśmy, aby była pewna siebie i czuła się dobrze – kobieta, która dokładnie wie, kim jest i czego chce. Zaczęliśmy tworzyć z niej osobę, która jest piękna na swój własny sposób. Zabraliśmy się do szkiców: left|200px Zbroja szybko stała się kontrowersyjnym tematem. Z początku nazywaliśmy ją kapłanką bojową, co w końcu doprowadziło nas do odziania jej w potężną zbroję. Ale na początku nie wydawało się to odpowiednie. Zbroja sugerowała wytrzymałość, co podsuwało myśl, że jest to postać, którą się uderza, ale ona nie atakuje innych. Zabraliśmy jej zbroję, aby podkreślić jej mięśnie, co z kolei akcentowało jej pewność siebie i siłę. Pozbawienie jej zbroi ukazało tatuaże, które odgrywały rolę w jej religijności i wskazywały na silny kontakt z boginią. W pewnym momencie tatuaże ożywały i tworzyły macki, ale, naszym zdaniem, trochę za bardzo pokrywało się to z i . Ostatecznie stanęło na bohaterce, która nosiła ze sobą bożka, poprzez którego wywołuje aspekty swojej bogini. A co z tymi mackami? Po raz pierwszy pojawiły się, gdy pracowaliśmy nad jej Q, które zostało praktycznie niezmienione przez cały proces projektowania. Jednakże wraz z postępami prac, gdy zaczęliśmy zdawać sobie sprawę, kim jest Illaoi – jak ważna była dla niej jej bogini – zaczęliśmy myśleć nad sposobami wplecenia macek do jej rozgrywki. Pracowaliśmy nad kilkoma pomysłami, a najfajniejszy z nich powodował, że Illaoi pokazywała przeciwnikom trafionym superumiejętnością, jak naprawdę wygląda otaczający ich świat. Przygotowaliśmy nakładkę, która zmieniała całą mapę, ujawniając macki oplatające wszystkie ściany i budowle wokół nich. Wyglądało to super, ale ostatecznie macki po prostu tam były – nie robiły nic poza tym. I wtedy pomyśleliśmy: a co, gdyby coś robiły? center|500px Dzień macki Dodanie niezależnych macek do zdolności Illaoi było ostatnim elementem układanki. Czyniąc to, sprawiliśmy, że Illaoi zajęła wyjątkowe miejsce pośród molochów: stała się królową przygotowań, bohaterką, która rosła w siłę, gdy zajęła jakiś obszar i miała czas na rozstawienie macek. Niezależne macki także idealnie wpisują się w jej motyw. Dodaliśmy je i sprawiliśmy, że gdy będziecie grać Illaoi, nigdy nie poczujecie się samotni. Jej przeciwnicy zawsze będą mieć wrażenie, że zyskała ona przewagę liczebną, nawet podczas walki 1 na 1. Wszystko działało idealnie i po miesiącach prac nad różnymi wersjami, mieliśmy gotową postać, która posiadała interesujący styl gry, wygląd i charakter. Illaoi. center|400px Uwagi dotyczące projektowania – Beat Punchbeef Uwagi dotyczące grafiki – Hdot Uwagi dotyczące narracji – WAAARGHbobo Obrazy Illaoi concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Illaoi 1 (w wykonaniu Alexandr Pechenkina) Illaoi concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Illaoi 2 (w wykonaniu Alexandr Pechenkina) Illaoi concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Illaoi 3 (w wykonaniu Alexandr Pechenkina) Illaoi concept 04.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Illaoi 4 (w wykonaniu Alexandr Pechenkina) Illaoi concept 05.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Illaoi 5 (w wykonaniu Alexandr Pechenkina) Illaoi concept 06.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Illaoi 6 (w wykonaniu Alexandr Pechenkina) Illaoi concept 07.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Illaoi 7 (w wykonaniu Alexandr Pechenkina) Illaoi Void Bringer concept.png|Model Illaoi Zwiastuna Pustki 1 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Illaoi Void Bringer concept 2.png|Model Illaoi Zwiastuna Pustki 2 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Illaoi/Development